Early Summer Rain
by Lawkyrie
Summary: "Hashirama ignorait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là. D'innombrables blessures parcouraient son corps, mais rien n'était comparable à ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. La vision floue, à cause de la pluie ou de ses larmes, il n'aurait su le dire, le shinobi serrait dans ses bras affaiblis le seul homme qu'il n'eût jamais aimé."


_Hello ! Bienvenue sur ce court texte sur mon ship préféré alias le HashiMada ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur eux et j'ai profité du Shiptober organisé par moi et d'autres autrices pour remédier à cela ! _

_Le thème du jour est : "Mort" (ça vous donne une idée mdr) _

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à review ! :D _

* * *

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Une pluie fine, dense et puissante s'abattait sur le sol, à l'image de milliers de soldats fuyant en vain un combat. Même le ciel d'ordinaire si bleu se parait de nuages grisâtres et peu avenants, prêts à faire éclater l'orage à tout instant. Et, en contre-bas de cette vallée morne, se tenait un homme à genoux au milieu des décombres, vestige d'un affrontement titanesque.

Hashirama ignorait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là. D'innombrables blessures parcouraient son corps, mais rien n'était comparable à ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. La vision floue, à cause de la pluie ou de ses larmes, il n'aurait su le dire, le shinobi serrait dans ses bras affaiblis le seul homme qu'il n'eût jamais aimé.

— Madara… chuchota-t-il, la voix rauque de désespoir. Je…

Hashirama ne sut comment finir sa phrase. Aucune parole ne pourrait dorénavant l'atteindre.

Plus jamais, il ne l'entendrait râler ou même le traiter d'imbécile. Plus jamais, il ne verrait ses sourires, si rares et pourtant si brillants. Plus jamais, il ne l'appellerait par son prénom. Plus jamais, il ne sentirait ses mains étonnamment chaudes parcourir son corps. Plus jamais, il ne goûterait à ses baisers rêches et pourtant empli d'une douceur indéniable.

Parce que Madara était mort.

Et il l'avait tué.

Hashirama savait que sa mission restait de protéger le village, _leur_ village. Malgré tout, lorsque son katana avait transpercé le cœur du Uchiha, il avait eu la sensation de perdre une partie de son âme à tout jamais, remplacée par une noirceur à laquelle le Senju n'était pas habituée. La gorge pleine de mots qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, Hashirama ne parvenait cependant pas à articuler une seule phrase.

Son regard chocolat se riva sur son bien-aimé. Il aurait presque pu paraître endormi sans cette eau rougeâtre qui les entourait et ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. D'une main tremblante, Hashirama retira une mèche ébène de son visage trempé par cette pluie d'été. Il avait toujours adoré ses cheveux. Autrefois, il aimait y enfouir son propre faciès pour oublier toute sa paperasse. Ses doigts caressèrent ensuite sa joue pâle, si pâle en comparaison de sa peau bronzée. Ils passèrent ensuite sur son front, son nez, ses lèvres… afin de graver ces traits à tout jamais dans sa mémoire.

Jamais il n'oublierait Madara. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

Après de longues minutes de silence, uniquement interrompues par le tonnerre grondant au loin, Hashirama se releva péniblement. Ses bras, ses jambes et même sa peau… chaque parcelle de son corps lui criait de ne pas bouger, mais têtu comme il était, le Senju s'obstina. Malgré leur combat et sa trahison, il refusait de laisser Madara gésir dans cette eau sanguinolente et boueuse plus longtemps.

Puisant dans ses dernières maigres forces, Hashirama glissa ses bras sous le corps inerte de son rival, ami et amant. Une fois de plus, sa gorge s'obstrua et ses yeux le brûlèrent. Il aurait voulu hurler son chagrin au monde entier, crier à s'en casser les cordes vocales et pleurer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que plus une seule goutte d'eau ne réside dans son organisme.

Pourtant, rien ne venait. À qui pouvait-il bien s'en prendre ?

Il était le seul coupable de cette tragédie.

Ainsi, la mine lugubre, le shinobi retourna à Konoha, claudiquant tant bien que mal.

Il fut ensuite considéré comme un héros et même qualifié de « Dieu des Shinobis » pour avoir défait le « Démon ». Tobirama, Mito, tout le monde le félicitait de sa victoire, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Hashirama ne souriait pas. Il ne souriait plus, et ce, des mois durant. Personne ne comprenait ou peut-être personne ne voulait comprendre.

La réponse paraissait pourtant dans évidente.

Dans son cœur, la pluie dense et fine ne cessait de tomber.


End file.
